Life Full Of Hope
by NezumiHanHan
Summary: Koushiro sufre del Síndrome de Asperger; Taichi es el único que lo soporta y entiende.


Life Full Of Hope

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

… __

 _…_

 _One Shot._

Todas las mañanas es lo mismo para Koushiro; es un "buenos días" para sus padres, una ducha, desayuno y lavarse los dientes para ir caminando a la escuela. Quizás para Koushiro la escuela sería algo más interesante si no hubiesen los mismos estúpidos estudiantes ( _porque para él, la escuela es interesante, a medias, pero interesante_ ). Se encuentra con los mismos matones de siempre, que lo amenazan diciéndole que no debería estar ahí, que mientras él no se esfuerza y le va de maravilla en la escuela, otros que se esfuerzan y matan sus neuronas, no tienen la misma suerte, pero Koushiro jamás tiene contacto visual con ellos, _Koushiro jamás tiene contacto visual con nadie._ Le dan un empujón contra el casillero y se alejan de él diciéndole una que otra amenaza más, pero a Koushiro no le importa en lo absoluto, para él, ese tipo de personas sólo quieren la vida fácil.

Entra al salón de la clase de Historia y lo primero que hace es sacar su libro para estudiar un poco antes de que empiece la clase de la segunda semana del primer semestre. Oye a distancia unos murmullos de unas chicas que al parecer hablan de él, porque ha escuchado un _"Siempre es así, no tiene amigos, sólo vive por estudiar y estudiar, es un ratón de biblioteca",_ pero a Koushiro como siempre, no le importa, porque lo único que le importa a Koushiro es aprender, aprender de todo lo que pueda mientras esté vivo.

El profesor entra a clases, seguido de un chico con cabello castaño desalborotado, todos se sientan y a Koushiro parece no importarle mucho porque sigue leyendo su libro de Historia. El profesor saluda y todos se paran, todos excepto Koushiro, a lo que se gana un carraspeo del profesor, Koushiro sube la mirada y suspira antes de levantarse a duras penas. Koushiro se pregunta si todo eso es necesario.

El hombre da los buenos días nuevamente y es un salón de clases al unísono que le responde…

—Bien chicos, eh…— da una rápida mirada al chico y éste le corresponde con una sonrisa —Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero… Su nombre es… Ah…— busca entre papeles su hoja de estudiantes y luego se acomoda las gafas —Su nombre es… Yagami Daichi… ¿Lo dije bien? Cielos

— Taichi, señor… Pero está bien— le dice en un tono amable. 

—Sí, cierto —acomodó sus lentes —… Bien… eh… El joven Yagami terminará con nosotros hasta el día de la graduación, viene desde Hikarigaoka, Nerima. Trátenlo bien. Ahora… siéntate por ahí… Al lado del joven Izumi.

Y así lo hace Taichi, camina hacia el asiento dicho por el profesor ( _porque no es como si hubiesen otros asientos libres en toda la clase para sentarse donde guste_ ). Se acomoda y la clase se sienta en ese mismo instante, entonces el profesor toma un marcador y comienza a escribir en la pizarra, los alumnos sacan sus cuadernos.

Taichi mira a su alrededor un poco distraído, y al ver que los demás sacan toman apuntes de lo que el profesor escribía, hizo lo mismo, pero entonces su mirada se va a Koushiro, que no está copiando, y al parecer no le preocupa mucho copiar lo de la clase, entonces Han se pregunta si es que toda la clase está atrasada. Taichi mira el libro del chico que parece ser más bajo que él, y se da cuenta que no es el libro que le dijeron que tenía que conseguir para esa clase, se siente confundido y un poco perdido, porque lo que menos quiere es perderse o perder una clase. Deja de copiar y coloca su lápiz a un lado, luego miró al chico —Oye— siente que es ligeramente ignorado, porque el contrario hace como si no lo escucha — ¿Hay que copiar la clase?— es una simple pregunta, hecha por un simple estudiante nuevo, _piensa Koushiro._ Pero Taichi no obtiene respuesta, y se desespera, quizás no se nota a simple vista, pero se desespera porque no quiere que le vaya mal, después de todo está consciente de que sus padres son muy exigentes con la educación de él y su hermana menor.

Se relame los labios y vuelve a mirar al chico, pero éste no le da respuesta alguna, Taichi baja la mirada y succiona levemente su labio inferior, su vista vuelve al chico que no se preocupa por copiar nada, y que se ve que no lo hará. Mira hacia el lado izquierdo y luego mira hacia atrás, vuelve a mirar nuevamente al lado izquierdo y se decide por preguntarle a la persona de atrás.

—Oye…—la chica lo mira por unos momentos esperando la pregunta del nuevo de la clase —¿Hay que copiar la clase?

—Sí— dice el chico la pelirroja, y luego vuelve a copiar para no quedar atrás.

—Gracias— dice antes de empezar a copiar, pero entonces se acuerda de algo, echa su cuerpo para atrás seguido de su cabeza para hablarle nuevamente a la chica —Soy Taichi… Yagami Taichi…

La chica de atrás sólo puede reír ante tal comentario —Lo sé, lo dijo el profesor— menciona y al parecer el chino se nota algo apenado por eso —Descuida… Soy Sora… Y es mejor que empieces a copiar antes de que te regañen— le recomiendo porque sabe que es incómodo el que te llamen la atención el mismo primer día de clases.

Taichi sólo alcanza a mostrar una sonrisa y ante el consejo, asiente y toma su lápiz para empezar a escribir, pero primero mira al chico a su lado, Taichi se piensa si es que el chico tiene algo así como el TAS, porque parece no querer nada con él. Taichi se encoge de hombros y empieza a escribir.

…

…

Se oye una campana, se escuchan voces de los estudiantes y del caminar de los tacos de los zapatos escolares rondando por los pasillos. La clase de Historia se termina para ese grupo, Sora trata de salir, pero Taichi la detiene para hablarle un poco, quiere saber cosas importantes de la escuela para no perderse. Como todo nuevo, quiere saber si hay cosas que se diferencien de su otra escuela a esta.

Sora le explica las cosas a Taichi, a veces se ríe de la actitud del chico ante las cosas, pero al parecer, el contrario es fácil de llevar, eso le agrada a la pelirroja; ambos se ríen de cosas como si fuesen los mejores amigos. La pelirroja le propone ir a un lugar donde puedan pasar el tiempo restante antes de ir a la siguiente clase, el chico acepta, pero le dice que antes tiene que ir a buscar las cosas que dejó en su escritorio y con gusto su nueva amiga lo deja. HTaichi nota que el chico que es su compañero de mesa sigue ahí sentado, solo, sin nadie que le acompañe, y siente la necesidad de hablarle, pero no quiere ser tratado con indiferencia, así que trata de olvidarlo. _Trata._

Taichi va con Sora, y sin poder evitarlo da una última mirada hacia atrás para ver al chico solitario, y en serio quisiera estar con él, pero sabe que por el momento no.

— ¿Quién es él?— es una pregunta sencilla y directa —El que está a mi lado en la mesa.

¿Mh? Tienes que estar hablando de Koushiro. No sé, es raro, no habla con nadie, pero tiene las mejores notas— explica la chica.

¿No tiene ni un amigo?

—Nunca lo he visto hablar con nadie. A decir verdad, nadie quiere ser amigo de una persona como él, que cree saberlo todo y que además es un insolente, por lo que veo, por siempre estará solo.

—Siempre estará solo— repite Taichi en un tono bajo. _Piensa que a él le gustaría ser amigo de ese Taichi._

… __

 _…_

Las clases transcurren normales, como siempre en una escuela de ese país. Es clase de Matemáticas, el profesor copia fórmulas y problemas de integrales de dificultad que él considera que es ideal para sus alumnos. Todos están concentrados en solucionar los problemas, para luego ir a la pizarra a explicar cómo solucionaron el problema asignado, de ahí el profesor les pondrá la nota, ha dicho él. El chico nuevo se piensa que los ejercicio son algo como más o menos difíciles porque en la escuela de Nerima se sabía desenvolver de manera adecuada de aquellos ejercicios; da una mirada hacia el frente (porque esta vez se ha sentado tres butacas atrás del asiento de al lado de donde está Koushiro) para ver al compañero de mesa suyo, lo nota muy tranquilo en comparación con otros estudiantes. Se encoge de hombros y continúa con sus integrales.

Luego de unos minutos, quizás cinco, Koushiro se para de su asiento y le muestra sus hojas de integrales, el profesor las analiza por unos instantes y le sonríe antes de elogiarlo de que él siempre le sorprende por su forma de hacer las cosas. Koushiro le pide un par de ejercicios más porque en serio le gustan las integrales y es algo así como _fascinante_ el poder resolverlas; el profesor le asigna dos integrales más que son para un nivel más avanzado y Koushiro con gusto se va a su asiento a realizar las operaciones matemáticas.

Luego de unos minutos más, los estudiantes acaban, van yendo a la pizarra uno a uno, resolviendo las integrales algunas están bien hechas, otras no y son regaños que esos alumnos se ganan. Alumnos van y alumnos vienen hasta que es el turno del nuevo para realizar una de las operaciones. Taichi toma el marcador, se rasca la cabeza y empieza a desarrollar el problema y al terminar el hombre analiza la solución, le da una leve felicitación pero le dice que tenga más cuidados con los signos, Taichi da una reverencia de 90° antes de ir a su asiento. _"Sólo fallé en el último signo, no es para tanto",_ se piensa, pero sólo lo piensa. Mira a su alrededor y se acerca a hablar con uno de los chicos que fueron elogiados por el profesor; para Taichi lo más importante es hacerse amigo de personas para no estar solo, porque estar solo _mata, Taichi siempre ha pensado eso._

Se hace cercano a un tal Joe, no es como Sora, es más calmado, es bastante educado, y aunque se descontrola un poco al momento de los resultados escolares, pero a Taichi le basta, tiene un compañero nuevo de clases, se pregunta si en un futuro serán los mejores amigos.

…

…

Es un jueves cuando Taichi está en clases de Educación Física, esa siempre ha sido su mejor materia, y la ama, le gusta moverse, siempre había soñado con ser un jugador de fútbol, y lo hubiese sido de no haber sido por sus padres que se opusieron, alegando que es algo peligroso para un chico como él. Hasta el sol de hoy, Taichi no entiende la oposición de ambos padres, pero él los ama y los obedece.

Se encuentra con Sora nuevamente, y hace todo lo posible por pasarla bien con ella, pero también de seguir las instrucciones del entrenador. Dan vueltas a la cancha como se les pide, luego un calentamiento antes de que empiecen a demostrarle de qué son capaces, es entonces que el castaño le demuestra al profesor que es bueno para el fútbol, que es bueno para ser delantero, y se gana una buena palmada en el hombro de parte del profesor porque en verdad tiene talento para pertenecer a un equipo. El castaño se piensa que es un alago muy grande, y en verdad no es para menos cuando ama esa materia y se apasiona por el fútbol.

Es en un descanso tomado por ellos mismos, cuando Taichi y Sora aprovechan y hablan un poco sobre el fútbol, discuten como buenos aficionados y hasta incluso llegan a golpearse el hombro en broma, pero sólo son dos rivales amistosos.

—Vamos, Taichi, acéptalo, John Terry es mejor, por algo es el defensa central de Aston Villa; Cristiano es el delantero, no es para tanto…

—Puede ser el delantero del Real Madrid, pero… Sora, ¿has visto sus jugadas, sus tiros! Sin dudas, Ronaldo es el mejor— dice el moreno seguro de sí mismo, porque Ronaldo es su ídolo en el fútbol.

—Ajá y… ¿Messi?— pregunta la pelirroja y al instante recibe una especie de llave mientras el castaño le atacaba su cabeza con su puño— Ya, ya, ya… Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… Ronaldo… ¡Ronaldo!— y es así como siente que es liberado de un ataque, lleva su mano a su nuca y luego ve al chico —Oye, Taichi, así no, casi me matas… Tienes que manejarte mejor, además, soy una chica— dice y en seguida le golpea con el puño en el omoplato al chico nuevo, el cual lo hace reír despacio.

Taichi piensa que Sora es una muy buena amiga, le parece leal, que es lo primero que busca en un amigo. Ambos vuelven a las prácticas del profesor y hacen un poco de ejercicio en lo que queda de la hora de Educación Física.

Al terminar la clase, cada uno se va a su respectivo vestidor, colocan sus toallas en el cuello y es luego de una ducha que ambos descansan un poco en las bancas, ambos se ponen a bromear, hablan de más cosas que les parecen interesantes y de cómo son algunos profesores, porque lo que más le interesa al castaño es saber cómo llevarse con los profesores, algunos Sora no los conoce, pero les habla de los que sí, porque el nuevo le cae como anillo al dedo.

Cuando ambos consideran que es suficiente descanso, empiezan a sentir los dolores del agotador entrenamiento, porque de verdad que el profesor se ha pasado con el entrenamiento, y ambos sienten que no van a poder con la clase que les toca, porque lo que quieren es dormir, es entonces que cuando caminan por los pasillos, ven una escena interesante, que hace que algunos estudiantes se aglomeren alrededor. _Bullying._

—¿Qué no entiendes pequeña ratita! ¡Lárgate!— es un comentario agresivo, pero no en un tono muy alto porque ninguno quiere que un profesor o perfecto les llame la atención y los expulse.

—Lo único que sabes hacer es estorbarnos el semestre— dice otro antes de quitarle la mochila.

Koushiro entonces reacciona e intenta tomar su mochila, pero uno de los chicos le toma de los brazos y le tapa la boca para que no se le ocurra gritar. El chico saca todos los libros y sin pensarlo arranca páginas, las hace bolas y se las tira al chico en el rostro, diciéndole insultos y todo lo que puede. Koushiro intenta forcejear, y lo hace, pero el que lo sostiene es más fuerte y lo único que puede hacer es llorar, porque es de lo que más tiene ganas. No sabe qué es lo que hizo para que todos fuesen tan malos, porque él en verdad no se mete con nadie. _Se piensa que todo es injusto y que todos son incomprensibles._

Toda esa escena causa un revuelo a Taichi en su subconsciente, porque quiere que alguno de los que están ahí hagan algo, pero nadie hace nada, sólo se quedan mirando, algunos murmurando. _Taichi no entiende que a nadie le cae bien el pelirrojo y que por eso dejan que lo denigren tanto._ Siente el impulso de hacer algo, y de verdad lo quiere hacer, pero siente algo que lo detiene, mira a su amiga y no entiende nada

—Es mejor que no— le aconseja la pelirroja, porque sabe quiénes son ellos y lo mejor es no meterse con esos chicos.

—Pero, míralo, está llorando, ¿no te conmociona ni un poco?— cuestiona el castaño, porque a él sí le conmociona, y bastante; quizás porque donde él estudiaba era una especie de internado en donde jamás se vio entre los estudiantes algo como eso.

—A nadie le conmociona Taichi, él es la única víctima— dice la pelirroja al castaño, porque es cierto, en cada curso siempre hay alguien que molesta a Koushiro, y a nadie le sorprende, tampoco nadie lo defiende, porque todos quieren lo mismo, _que Koushiro se vaya de la escuela._

Es entonces que luego de unos dos minutos más, los buscapleitos dejan al pobre chico, con una cara empapada de lágrimas, una mochila con una cinta despegada y sus libros de la biblioteca con las hojas arrancadas, lo que significa que tendrá que gastar un suma de dinero, quizás no considerable, pero dinero al fin. Limpia con la manga de su chaqueta su rostro y recoge el desorden que hicieron esos trogloditas, como él les dice. Siente las miradas de algunos, que de a poco se van yendo porque todo ya se acabado, el famoso espectáculo ya ha cerrado su telón y pueden volver a sus apretadas actividades escolares.

Es cuando Sora se despide del castaño, diciéndole que tiene clases de Literatura y que si llega luego de que la profesora haya entrado, la dejará fuera y le pondrá ausencia, y lo que menos quiere es una ausencia.

Taichi es el último que se queda, mira como el chico termina de recoger y se levanta; se siente un poco indignado de que las cosas hayan pasado y nadie se dignara a hacer algo. Cuando Taichi pasa a su lado, el chino trata de colocar una mano en su hombro, pero el pelirrojo es más rápido y le da un fuerte golpe en la mano antes de darle una mirada asesina para luego irse de ahí.

Es así como el chico nuevo se siente algo así como rechazado, porque él sólo quiere ayudar al otro chico, pero al parecer, el pelirrojo está enojado con todos, y Taichi no puede culparle, porque él no trata de burlarse, ni nada por el estilo, sólo intenta ser amable. Taichi suspira y es así como se va a su clase de Literatura Japonesa.

…

…

Es un nuevo día para Koushiro y como siempre es igual su rutina; un "buenos días" para su hermana y padres, una ducha, desayuno y lavarse los dientes para ir caminando a la escuela. No es algo que cambie en él, después de todo, Koushiro odia que algo cambie en su rutina, porque le gusta la monotonía, lo mismo de siempre, porque sabe que si algo cambia en su día se va a sentir raro y él sabe que no está diseñado para cambios.

Entra a la escuela y de inmediato sabe que en cuanto quiera abrir su casillero, los trogloditas de siempre van a venir a molestarlo, a amenazarlo, y quizás le golpeen, porque sí, _le golpean_ , y es bien fuerte, pero de alguna manera ya está acostumbrado, no porque le guste, sino porque es parte de la rutina, _aunque a veces piense que cómo sería no lo molestaran._

Va a la primera clase de ese día, Historia. Ya ese grupo de chicas dejaron de hablar de él, piensa que sí. Ya no tiene un libro que leer, porque el que tenía de de 100 años de Historia Japonesa Antigua ya lo acabó, estuvo interesante, y quiere ir a la librería de la esquina cuando salga de clases para ver si ya le consiguieron el Álgebra de Baldor.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando el chico nuevo compañero de mesa le saluda con un "buenos días", Koushiro lo mira por unos momentos antes de suspirar. Se pregunta porque el chico le saluda si no se conocen, sólo son compañeros de algunas materias y la única vez que tuvieron ambos contacto físico fue hace dos semanas atrás, cuando el castaño intentó ponerle la mano encima y el pelirrojo no se lo permitió, porque Koushiro odia realmente que los extraños lo toquen.

A Koushiro le dan ganas de ir al baño, así que se levanta y va sin problema, es ahí que llega el profesor y de inmediato pide el trabajo que dejó días atrás y los estudiantes van y le entregan los trabajos de veinte tanto de páginas (como mínimo y que eso significa que preferiblemente tiene que ser más de veintinueve). Cuando Koushiro llega, el profesor le pregunta si hizo el trabajo, es entonces cuando el pelirrojo se pregunta si es que acaso el tiene cara de que no hizo el trabajo o qué.

—No sé por qué me lo pregunta si sabe que siempre hago su tarea— dice, y en verdad no entiende el porqué se lo pregunta, porque Koushiro tiene desde el primer nivel del High School que dio clases con el hombre, y nunca le ha fallado con sus trabajos. _Es muy difícil que lo haga, siempre y cuando no sea bajo presión._ Va a su mochila para sacar el trabajo y lo entrega al docente, el cual lo mira con cierta cara de desaprobación.

—Te he dicho que no seas tan insolente.

—No lo soy— dice y se va a su asiento. Él es directo, y dice lo que le parece que es correcto en el momento que cree que debe hacerlo. Koushiro escucha como algunos hablan a sus espaldas, pero no le da importancia, porque piensa que la actitud de muchos estudiantes es incomprensible por la mínima razón de que la mayoría de los estudiantes actúan de una manera que Koushiro no puede entender, y ha tratado de saber cómo es que funciona todo eso, pero no puede entenderlo, su cerebro no lo asimila del todo, así que Koushiro se ha rendido en lo que es entender, no sólo a las personas que lo rodean, sino en todos en general.

Koushiro en esa semana se siente completamente aburrido, porque no tiene ningún libro interesante para leer por el momento, así que se pone a realizar su tarea de Informática, porque es lo que tiene más interesante. Es mientras realiza una parte de la tarea cuando oye una risa escandalosa, que hace que el profesor llame la atención a la alumna, Koushiro mira alrededor, mira a todos los estudiantes de esa aula, todos están hablando deliberadamente, riéndose y haciendo chiste, es en ese mismo momento donde el pelirrojo no sabe porqué sus compañeros son así, desperdician su tiempo en la escuela hablando cuando pueden estudiar, porque para eso están en la escuela, para estudiar, pero en cambio están conversando, la gran mayoría de chicas están alrededor de un extranjero, pareciendo suspirar por ese chico mientras habla, como si fuese lo mejor. A Koushiro realmente le frustra el comportamiento de las personas, y está seguro de no querer ser como ellos.

…

…

Koushiro cree sentirse algo acosado (y muy fastidiado) con el chico nuevo, porque desde el día en que quiso tocarlo, ha tratado de buscarle el lado, pero Koushiro reúne toda su paciencia para ignorarle, porque Koushiro en realidad quiere que se aleje de él y no le dirija la palabra nunca, pero parece que su rechazo e ignorancia indirecto no le llega al castaño que sigue detrás de él cada vez que puede.

Entonces el chico se cansa, porque el que el castaño lo salude rompe su rutina, y a él en cierto modo ya tiene la costumbre de que nadie le dé un "buenos días" en el recinto educativo, porque el pelirrojo nunca se lo devuelve. Taichi se le acerca y le toca su hombro, y Koushiro siente que el extranjero ha pasado su límite, así que Koushiro se voltea enojado y le grita que lo deje en paz, de inmediato ambos son el centro de atención de un grupo en específico; el chico nuevo se asombra un poco por la actitud repentina del pelirrojo, porque él cree no haber hecho nada malo, pero para Koushiro, todo lo que Taichi ha hecho de unos días para acá, es bastante malo, malísimo, terrible. Le vuelve a decir que lo deje en paz porque no tiene derecho y se va pisando fuerte hacia su clase de Informática, es una de las clases favoritas de Koushiro, porque es todo es genial, los circuitos, el lenguaje informático, los software, etc. Está en el nivel en donde le toca desarmar computadoras, insertar discos duros, etc.; no es algo muy complicado, pero igual a Koushiro le fascina todo lo relacionado a la Informática.

El profesor ha dicho que Koushiro es un estudiante ejemplar, en lo que es hacia su materia, hasta lo ha visto sonreírle por como lo trata, porque estudiantes como el chico es que el profesor quiere ver en toda su vida como facilitador, pero sabe que tiene que ser realista, no siempre se recibía estudiantes como Koushiro.

…

…

Luego de un día de escuela, Koushiro regresa a casa caminando, teniendo en su cuerpo un dolor algo fuerte en su estómago, y otro en la coyuntura de su hombro a causa de los golpes recibidos hoy por parte de los matones que siempre lo molestan, y muchas veces quisiera no fuese así, porque cada vez que lo molestan es el centro de atención de los demás estudiantes, y a Koushiro no le gustan las multitudes, tampoco le gusta que lo observen demasiado.

Va a su librería favorita, en donde compra un libro de Informática más avanzado que los otros siete libros que ha comprado de esa misma área; compra uno de Ecuaciones trigonométricas de tercer grado y por último un libro biográfico de Isaac Newton y sus descubrimientos, inventos y aportes. Koushiro paga todo eso emocionado, y escucha unas voces familiares, mira hacia su derecha y entre estantes halla a ese grupo de estudiantes que el pelirrojo piensa son mediocres, en especial el chico ese que parecía que se creía el que tenía más estilo y siempre se burla de él, el tal Yamato y que con mucha seguridad lo quiere a millones de años luz de distancia, también está aquel chico extranjero que en cierta forma, se parecía a Yamato (así se refiere a él), Michael, y con ellos dos el trío de amigos que parece que no se separan, Taichi, Sora y Joe, aunque Koushiro no entiende cómo Sora puede estar con ese montón de chicos, porque ella es una buena estudiante, y hasta en un momento fue la vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Es una actitud que Koushiro nunca entenderá de ella.

Trata de salir de la tienda lo más rápido posible para que ninguno de esos perdedores lo vea ( _o más bien para que el castaño no lo vea_ ), porque el castaño se ha convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, muela, espalda baja y demás, y sabe que desde que Taichi diga su nombre, todos lo mirarán, incluyendo el dolor de vida de Yamato y su copia barata Michael, que no dudarán en molestarlo, y en decirle que es una especie de ermitaño que sólo vive por estudiar (y que si eso fuese cierto, a ellos no les incumbe).

Y es así como casi en la puerta del local, el castaño le saluda, y es a paso rápido que el pelirrojo sale de la tienda para que ni se les ocurra acercársele, porque está segurísimo que cuando el castaño grito "¡Hey, Koushiro!", Ishida y el otro rubio le siguieron con un "Ven acá, querido Kou" y luego unas risas. Koushiro piensa que si las burlas no se detendrán en algún momento de su vida.

Luego de un rato caminando, porque no tiene otra opción (todo porque quizás en el bullying de hoy le han quitado su pase de autobús y no le queda de otra que caminar), que llega a su casa, su madre alegre le pregunta si todo estuvo bien, Koushiro se mantiene mirando hacia el suelo porque no le gusta mirar a nadie a los ojos y le asiente débilmente antes de pasar por donde su padre, el cual le da un medio abrazo y le dice que en poco cenarán, a lo que su hijo responde que tiene mucha tarea y estudiará duro.

Llega a su habitación y coloca su mochila a un lado de su escritorio y la bolsa con los libros que compró encima de este para luego quitar su chaqueta escolar y colocarla en el espaldar de su silla. Se tira en la cama boca arriba y mira fijamente al techo, piensa en el día de hoy, y se le es imposible no llorar a causa de todo, siente que el mundo es tan diferente a como es él, y a veces quisiera cambiar para no sentirse tan solo, pero todos le parecen estúpidos con su ridícula forma de ser, y eso es lo que Koushiro no puede entender, _y nunca entenderá_ , el mundo tiene diferentes formas de ser en diferentes situaciones.

Y es luego de llorar un poco, que seca sus lágrimas y empieza a estudiar; se sumerge en los libros, en las informaciones, tanto que a veces se imagina las cosas como si estuviese ahí, porque realmente le fascina estar en su mundo, en un mundo donde la monotonía no se rompe, un mundo donde hay circuitos informáticos, donde realmente Koushiro no se tiene que preocupar de cosas insignificantes como las personas a su alrededor, porque ellas también están concentradas completamente en lo suyo.

La madre de Koushiro entra la cabeza en la habitación, y le regaña con la excusa de que tiene mucho llamándolo para que vaya a cenar y él ni caso, pero en parte sabe que no debe culparlo, porque Koushiro no le gusta socializar, y lo sabe, es testigo de varias ocasiones donde su hijo fue un total cataclismo. Le pregunta que si quiere que le traiga la comida, pero Koushiro está totalmente sumergido en su tarea; la mujer espera un par de segundos antes de llamarlo nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de energía, haciendo que el estudiante se asuste y le diga que está muy concentrado estudiando, a lo que su madre responde que es momento de cenar, que si no quiere que le lleve la comida a la habitación, el chico piensa unos breves segundos respecto a su apetito, pero decide que sí, que quiere que su madre le traiga la comida.

Es así como la mujer asiente y saca su cabeza de la habitación ajena para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y suspirar, la mujer se acuerda cuando su hijo tenía 4 años, en ese entonces solía comer en familia y las cosas no eran tan difíciles, pero sabe que con el diagnóstico, a medida que su hijo crezca, se volverá más encerrado, y le ruega a todos los Cielos que su hijo se digne por una vez a comer con ella y su padre en la mesa, porque la mujer siente que en cierta forma su familia no está completa porque su hijo siempre está encerrado, aparte del entorno familia; quiere ver a su hijo sonreír otra vez, porque hace bastante tiempo que no lo ve sonreír, y ni siquiera habla mucho con él, quiere sentir que tiene un hijo, pero sabe que quizás, muy quizás, _las cosas no cambien_.

A Koushiro le traen la comida y no le hace caso hasta pasada una hora, porque siente que su estómago se le va a salir porque realmente tiene hambre, pero quiere seguir estudiando y sabe que si no come puede irle mal, así que se toma un descanso de su estudio para comer la cena y es luego de eso que comienza a estudiar nuevamente, sumergiéndose en descubrir nuevas cosas, más allá hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

...

…

Todo el mundo de Koushiro empieza a eso de los ocho años, cuando su madre le regala un yo-yo para su cumpleaños, últimamente Koushiro no quería estar con nadie que no fuese sus padres, y cada niño que se acercaba a él, Koushiro automáticamente lo alejaba, o se alejaba. El pequeño chico pelirrojo sólo quiere jugar solo, estudiar solo y hacer nada sin nadie, porque no siente la necesidad de sentirse completo al lado de otros niños. Cada vez que es el receso se va a una esquina a jugar con su yo-yo y a comer su almuerzo, y esto pasa hasta el punto de que es su rutina, y no quiere que otros chicos la rompan por nada del mundo.

Cada vez que su padre lo recoge a casa, Koushiro le da un abrazo corto, en comparación con los otros niños, pero no lo mira a la cara, siempre ha sido así. Cuando ambos caminan que pasan por las vitrinas de las tiendas, el pequeño se pregunta cómo se sentiría estar en algo así como una cajita de cristal, donde pueda estar absorto de todo el ruido. Al llegar a casa su madre llega, el pequeño mira al piso como siempre, _se encuentra más interesante mirar al piso que a las personas,_ y le pregunta cómo ha estado el día en la escuela, él simplemente se limita a encogerse de hombros antes de responder un leve "Lo de siempre", antes de soltarse de la mano de su padre para ir a su habitación a estudiar. Hacía ya un año que había entrado a la escuela pública primaria, y desde entonces, a duras penas ha tenido que cambiar sus amadas rutinas de "levantarse, desayunar, ver TV, jugar solo durante el resto del día, dormir", pero está bien, ha descubierto que estudiar es más entretenido que ver TV y hasta jugar; piensa que es un mundo nuevo que le favorece bastante, porque lo hace pensar y el pensar es irse lejos para buscar soluciones cuando hace la tarea.

Casi siempre es lo mismo con su madre, que tiene que salir más, ser más social, porque Koushiro aún tiene tiempo de más para compartir antes de que las clases se pongan agresivas a medida que los niveles escolares aumenten, pero el pequeño japonés no quiere, porque ha descubierto que estar encerrado en su habitación leyendo libros es más interesante que andar jugando una y otra vez con los mismos juguetes (porque no es que sean pobres, pero la prioridad es lo básico).

A medida que Koushiro va creciendo, su vida se torna más difícil, las personas comienzan a burlarse por sus problemas lingüísticos, porque no suele hablar mucho y a la hora de exponer temas frente a las personas, no se expresa bien, lo que hace que muchas veces al final termina sintiéndose tan mal, que ganas es lo que le sobra para ir al baño a llorar, porque Koushiro es sensible y hay ciertas cosas que prefiere no hacer u obviar, pero si quiere pasar, deberá pasar siempre la misma vergüenza al exponer.

…

…

—Ven, Izumi, no te pasará nada. Debes hacerlo si quieres que se dejen de burlar de ti —dije Ishida con su compañero Michael, ambos han estado con Koushiro desde el inicio del High School, y han batallado bastante para acercarse al chico para poder hacerle una broma, y luego de un año tratando de que el chico pudiese confiar aunque sea una mínima parte, hoy pueden realizar su cometido.

—¿Están seguros de que si lo hago ya no me van a molestar? —Koushiro pregunta con desconfianza, porque él no sabe de cosas como esas, porque no tiene malicia alguna, sólo vive por aprender y descubrir cosas —Escuchen, jóvenes, en serio no tengo ganas de que si realizo esta acción, esos trogloditas no dejen de zaherirme —el pelirrojo dice sin darse cuenta de que usa un vocabulario extenso, producto de horas y horas de lectura de grandes enciclopedias, y otros libros difíciles, como filosofía, etc.

Michael se da la vuelta, girando a Yamato con él para poder susurrarle —¿Qué es "zaherirme"? —Ishida sólo alcanza a mirar al otro rubio con mala cara —Es que es raro y no lo entiendo.

—Ya, Michael, no es necesario entenderle —le dice dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda antes de sacar una sonrisa y voltearse para hablarle al chico —Bien, querido Kou —dice, y de inmediato es un "Es Koushiro" que le corrige —Como sea. Mira, si haces lo que nosotros te pedimos, dejarán de reírse de ti... —Yamato le explica y en seguida es un "¿Y de molestarme?" a lo que él asiente desinteresadamente mientras mueve la mano —¿Entonces lo harás?

Koushiro duda un poco, piensa con cuidado la situación, Yamato y Michael ya le han asegurado que aquello funcionará, pero Koushiro aún no entiende por qué ese interés de querer ayudarlo si a cada rato se ríen de lo que le hacen, pero se piensa que es mejor porque ya no quiere que el molestarlo y romper sus libros sea parte de su rutina, porque ese tiempo perdido en donde los trogloditas lo molestan, puede ser un hermoso tiempo para estudiar.

—Sí, acepto hacerlo —asiente, un tanto nervioso, porque está depositando su confianza en esos dos.

El profesor de Informática deja a Youshiro como encargado de dar la clase que viene, porque dice que odia los reemplazos y que además es mejor si un alumno lo da por su misma aula, así que es así como termina tomando al japonés encargado de la clase del aula 5-B. Le ha dado al chico un manual de lo que le tiene que mostrar a ese curso (aunque se lo sepa). Koushiro es el primero en llegar, pero tiene un poco de nervios respecto a cómo hablar en clases, puesto que su vocabulario es demasiado formal y esos estudiantes sólo saben tener un vocabulario común. Yamato y Michael se sientan detrás de donde se supone va Koushiro, ambos creen que es el día perfecto porque no se esperaban que el profesor cediera su puesto a Koushiro, pero ha sucedido y piensan que hay que aprovechar eso al máximo.

—Estoy nervioso, no sé si me pondrán atención —comenta el chico al sentarse en su asiento, notando como los alumnos iban llegando. Dio un prolongado suspiro antes de mirar a ambos chicos quienes sonreían de gran manera —¿Qué es gracioso? —cuestiona alzando una de sus cejas, porque al fin y al cabo, Koushiro no entiende el chiste.

—Nada, nada —dice Yamato antes de suspirar y estirar su brazo para poder darle una palmada al chico en el hombro, pero simplemente Koushiro no se deja. _Koushiro no entiendo cómo es que Yamato aún trate de tocarlo luego de que le ha dicho que no como cinco veces_ —Bueno… Hoy serás profesor suplente, y vas a ver que te atencionarán.

—Baek, "atencionarán" no existe, es "te pondrán atención" —le corrige con toda la calma del mundo, con un poco de aire de superioridad, el cual no nota, pero ambos chicos detrás de él sí. Koushiro da un suspiro antes de despeinar un poco su cabello, porque realmente está nervioso y quiere que los demás de la clase lo entiendan y le preste atención. Se siente realmente un poco ansioso, por lo que se para de su asiento para ir al baño.

Es en ese momento cuando Yamato aprovecha con Michael para efectuar su plan. El extranjero se para de su asiento para vigilar por la puerta, mientras Yamato saca una hoja de papel junto con una tempera de color blanco y un pincel, espera la indicación de su amigo para empezar a dibujar aquella forma graciosa en el papel, y es cuando Michael se va corriendo en su asiento que Yamato coloca el papel con la pintura boca arriba en el asiento del chico, y es un Koushiro que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa aún cuando se sienta encima del papel, y es una cara deforme por la curiosidad, porque no entiende las risas de los dos rubios, pero prefiere no tomarlas a pecho, porque al fin y al cabo, son Yamato y Michael, así que no se puede pedir mucho de ellos.

Luego de unos minutos, todos los estudiantes del salón llegan, Koushiro bebe un poco de agua antes de pararse. Relee por última vez el manual para profesores y con seguridad se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a caminar; no nota como dos amigos rubios detrás de él se mueren de risa en silencio al ver como su broma se efectúa de forma satisfactoria. A medida que Koushiro va caminando por el salón las personas se van quedando en silencio. _Él piensa que es porque saben que la clase comenzarán y que él es el encargado._

Todos se le quedan mirando cuando Koushiro escribe el nombre de la materia en la pizarra, en silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, porque están asombrados con lo que ven. Koushiro deja salir un suspiro antes de voltearse para ver a los estudiantes, y es uno que no se resiste que empieza a reír, y luego todos caen en risas, Koushiro no entiende por qué ríen si él no ha hecho nada gracioso, entonces con mejillas muy rojas le pide que no se rían, porque la clase hay que mantenerla tranquila, pero nadie le hace caso, en entonces que piensa que haberle hecho caso a los dos rubios de que él le pidiese al profesor el dar la clase.

Es uno entre risas que le diese si es que acaso le gustan los miembros, y es así como de a poco comienzan los insultos hacia él, y Koushiro en verdad no puede comprender el porqué le dicen eso, y no encuentra otra mejor opción que salir corriendo en dirección al baño, donde se encierra en uno de los cubículos para llorar. No sabe porqué todos son tan crueles con él, cuándo él ni siquiera piensa en hacerle daño a alguno de esas personas. Es al cabo de una media hora que Koushiro decide salir, pero escucha a algunos estudiantes hablar de él, decide quedarse adentro para escuchar la conversación; identifica la voz de Yamato y de otro chico más, hablan de cómo a Yamato se le ocurrió tal manera de hacerle esa broma a Koushiro, es entonces que él mismo se da cuenta de que cayó en las sucias manos de Michael y Yamato, y se siente realmente triste porque creía que nada saldría mal en ese día. Sigue escuchando y se da cuenta del cuál fue la broma, con dolor mira sus pantalones y ve la figura de un pene dibujada en ellos, y son ganas de llorar lo que invaden su cuerpo, y lo hace, llora en silencio.

No sale de los baños hasta que se asegura de que las clases se han acabado, y es con su mochila puesta en su trasero que corre hacia su casa (deteniéndose varias veces en el camino porque se sofoca por negarse a hacer ejercicio) y al llegar a esta no se detiene ni a saludar a sus padres, porque automáticamente se saca los pantalones escolares para ponerse unos deportivos y así suspirar tranquilo

…

…

Es un día cuando el pelirrojo come el almuerzo escolar, que cierto castaño se sienta frente de él luego de un "Me voy a sentar aquí, ¿sí?", y en realidad no entiende como personas le piden permiso si las sillas no son de su propiedad; Koushiro solo lo ignora y sigue comiendo su almuerzo. Nota como la pandilla de Taichi le pregunta si es que acaso no va a comer con ellos, a lo que él responde que le den un momento, ellos lo miran un momento antes de caminar hacia una mesa vacía en donde puedan comer todos.

—Hola —le dice el chico con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo Koushiro no quiere nada con nadie, porque todos tienen un único objetivo, hacerlo quedar mal, y sabe que es muy inocente y que confía, pero trata de no hacerlo, por lo tanto ignora al recién llegado —Me llamo Taichi, Yagami Taichi —dice el chico amistosamente, pero no obtiene nada de Koushiro, es como si no estuviese. El chico lleva su mano cerca del rostro del chico para moverla de un lado a otro como forma de llamar su atención —Oye… ¿Estás…

—¡Déjame comer en paz! ¿Por qué eres un incordio? ¡No quiero nada contigo! —se exalta y hace que todos los miren a ellos; es algo incómodo para el castaño el que todos los miren y murmuren. Es Sora que va a su rescate y le toma del brazo para que se pare de la mesa y vaya a comer con ella y los demás.

Es a una distancia considerable que se oye un "Ya, Izumi, ¿por qué eres tan agrio? Endúlzate" de la boca de Michael, y en seguida se oye una especie de abucheo de todos los estudiantes. Taichi no puede evitar sentirse mal por él, porque simplemente no ha hecho nada y ya todos lo atacan.

El pelirrojo se va de la cafetería, ya sin ganas de comer su almuerzo, Taichi se sienta en la mesa y llama la atención del rubio extranjero con su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba una pera —Hey, Michael… ¿Por qué gritaste eso? —dice y de inmediato es una mordida que se clava en la fruta.

— ¿No viste cómo te habló, Taichi? Tú tan amable y él sólo se comporta grosero contigo —dice antes de tomar el tenedor plástico para tomar un poco de los fideos del castaño, a lo que éste se queja un poco —Tranquilo Taichi, comparte.

La cafetería vuelve a estar tranquila, Taichi suspira y empieza a comer mientras los demás hablan de los profesores y las tareas…

…

…

Es un día luego de un examen sorpresa del profesor de Matemática reparte las calificaciones, empieza desde las sillas de atrás y sigue pasando hasta que le da el examen con la calificación a Taichi, un 86, se piensa que no es una calificación mala. Alarga su largo cuello para ver la de su amigo Joe y puede notar un 74 y le sorprende, Joe no parecía mal estudiante y hasta se había excusado varias ocasiones de que teniar que estudiar duro. Alarga su cuello nuevamente porque tiene la curiosidad de saber cuánto sacó Koushiro, y difícilmente ve algo así como un 100, entonces mira su nota y vuelve a mirar la del pelirrojo; comprara las dos notas y se dice que le fue bien, _en_ _la escuela de Hikarigaoka le iba un poco peor, poquito, no algo significante._

Al salir de las clases, el castaño corre detrás del pelirrojo para colocarse en frente de él con los brazos extendidos, no quiere hacerlo enfadar ni que las personas empiecen a abuchearlo —Oye, escucha —el pelirrojo da un suspiro de pesadez, _lleva más de un mes evitando al castaño_ —No, no… Espera, solo… solo quiero que seamos amigos —le dice mostrándola su más sincera sonrisa, extendiéndole luego el brazo para un apretón amigable, como inicio de una amistad.

El pelirrojo mira la mano del chico por unos momentos antes de dar otro suspiro pesado, decide que es mejor hacer como si no escuchó nada para alejarse, pero entonces el castaño vuelve a colocarse delante de él —Vete, déjame en paz, necesito estudiar. No quiero ser un fracasado como tú —le dice y Taichi algo herido lo deja ir, porque es mejor que lo deje para otro día.

…

…

—Ya no sé Hikari, he intentado, pero nada —dice el castaño acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia la cama de arriba — ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—No sé —dice la menor de los dos mientras coloca su sándwich de queso en la boca para sostenerlo mientras sube las escaleras del camarote para poder dormir. Ambos comparten un pequeño apartamento, donde mayormente la cocina está intacta por algo así de que ninguno para mucho tiempo en la vivienda como para prepararse algo de comer —No me has hablado mucho de él. Sólo sé que estás obsesionado con ser su amigo —le dice y se apoya contra la pared para empezar a comer.

El castaño se levanta de la cama para apoyar sus manos en la cama de arriba sin bajarse de su propia cama —Es que, Hikari, si lo vieses, siempre está solito, no tiene a nadie, nadie lo defiende, ¿se puede vivir así? Sólo vive de los libros.

La menor de los Yagami toma la almohada de su cama y la lanza contra la cara del mayor, ambos se divierten en lo que pasan juntos, aunque es poco el tiempo puesto que los estudios consumen gran parte de su vida —Escucha, hermano… —da unos cuantos mordiscos a su emparedado antes de reír al escuchar "¡Hikari!" —Ya, ya… Te digo… Si me muero atragantada, es tu culpa… Bien… ¿Has pensado en acercártele con un libro de algo de ciencia y hablar?

El rostro del castaño se ilumina con una gran sonrisa porque es una gran idea lo que su hermana le ha dicho, y se pregunta cómo no se le ocurrió antes. Le manda un beso a la chica antes de acostarse en su cama y desearle a la menor un "Buenas noches". Hikari niega con la cabeza antes de dar el último bocado a su sándwich y bajar para buscar su almohada porque cierto hermano mayor no se la devolvió cuando se la tiró —Descansa, hermano.

…

…

Es luego de un tiempo que Taichi investiga de libros, quiere algo interesante para poder acercársele al chico pelirrojo, pero no piensa con qué. Al final, es un libro de Biología que termina tomando. Aprovecha que el chico está sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca solo y se sienta frente a él, Koushiro lo ve y suspira empezando a tomar sus cosas con pesadez, pero es un "No, no, no, no, no… No haré nada, sólo vine a leer mi libro", dice y el chico se detiene porque le cree. _Ingenuidad._ Le da una última mirada antes de volver a leer su libro sobre circuitos informáticos, y se concentra de tal manera que no se da cuenta de que Taichi se levanta y se coloca a su lado. Koushiro se sobresalta al darse cuenta.

—Lo siento —se disculpa y le muestra el libro señalándole una imagen del libro —¿Me ayudas? No entiendo mucho.

Koushiro ve la imagen y le explica a Taichi lo que este no entiende, con calma y sencillez. Taichi entonces lo mira un poco con fascinación. _Entonces quizás puede que sí sean amigos._


End file.
